Chrono Reset
by Eddo
Summary: Set in the year 2000 AD where the Seven Heroes' Chrono, Marle, Lucca, Robo, Frog, Ayla and Magus imprint on civilization will stay forever. But two teens, Devos and Akira aka Spark disagree. Their thoughts are corupted. They're against Chrono.
1. Chapter 1

Chrono Reset Written by Eddo I do not own Chrono Trigger or the Chrono series.  
Inspired by a question I read on the Internet

1,000 years after the Seven Heroes of Life destroyed Lavos and saved the world from destruction. Statues of the Seven were placed where they born, had vicious battles and the final battle between the Seven and Lavos. People bring flowers to the statues to honor them for their help in a time of need. Still many people don't believe what they did was for the better. Many think life would have been better if Lavos was alive. They never knew about what happened when he attacked the world.  
The Seven were everywhere. There was nowhere you could be without the influence of them. Stores, T.V., radio, internet, magazines and even in schools. People even talked about them nonstop. Even the teachers were ranting and raving about it. The president of the U.S. even passed a law that every school, privet or public, was to learn about them. Their birthplaces, their full names, their roles, their origins and why they helped Chrono if there was a real reason. Biographies were made. Textbooks were filled with every fact about them.  
The only thing not included in any text was how they got their magical powers… So that art was forever lost.  
One Swordsman was a 17-year old teen named Davos Kaiochi. He was illegally carrying a weapon, a sword. Davos had a light tan. He had these dark, depressing eyes that just seemed to suck up all your hope. He had spiky hair, a base of blond and bangs of green. Also he had a shirt with blue and black swirling together, baggy shorts, black shoes with white laces and a sword called the Tribute.  
Davos had a friend named Akira "Spark" Ichi. Spark was in the Magician class and had a staff called the Topaz . Nobody ever noticed it was a weapon. Most people thought it was a walking stick. Spark had a blue Mohawk with a rattail. He wore a red, raggedy t-shirt, and a pair of gray, blue jeans with holes in the knees. Like Davos he had a tan but he wore black biker boots and had these creepy red eyes.  
Both of them had the were different. But they had the same goal. Find out the truth and get rid of Chrono for good.

To Be Continued…

Please remember to review and thank you for reading the prologue of Chrono Reset. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chrono Reset Chapter 2

Auther note Weapons are illegal to own unless you have a license to and the Magician class is where you CAN master all types of magic

Sparks and Devos were running through Magus (a new city)being chased by the police.

"This is the Magus City Police. Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!" a policeman yelled into a megaphone.  
"You've got us!" Devos said as he dropped his sword.  
"Yep, you sure do," Sparks said as he took out his staff and leaned on it. (remember the staff looks life a fancy walking cane)

The cop took out his laser gun and pointed it at Sparks.

"Drop the cane!" he said as his hand shook.  
"Sure thing!" Sparks said as he dropped his staff and he motioned with his other hand behind his back.  
" Air cushon," Sparks said his mouth barely moving.

At those words Devos's sword flew to it's owners hands and then Devos used it to slice the laser gun in half.

" Wha? Wha?" the policeman stuttered as Sparks and Devos ran away to the edge of town.

"Well that was easy," Devos said as he put his sword on a table that was scratched up from his carelessness.  
" What do you expect? They NEVER use any money for weapon research!" Sparks said as he walked up the stairs that were by the door to his small room.  
" Well your right, our expectations are too high," Devos replied as he took the newpaper that was on the table and looked at the front. page only to crincle it up.  
" Something about Chrono?" Sparks yelled from his room.  
" No," Devos replied sarcastically.  
" Well, what is it?" Sparks asked as he started to walk down the stairs again.  
" That sword that the toad carried and the 'Gate Key' thing," Devos answered yawning.

Sparks took the paper, unrinkled it and read it. As he started a spark flickered in his brain. As he read more it became a small flame and then a raging fire.

" D, I think we could use these..." Sparks said smiling as he threw the paper into the air and set it on fire with magic.

To be continnued... 


End file.
